NXT TakeOver: Rival
NXT TakeOver: Rival, was a professional wrestling event produced by WWE, under their NXT brand and was broadcast live on the WWE Network, available to subscribers. NXT TakeOver took place on February 11, 2015 at NXT's "home" arena, Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida and featured six matches as part of the main broadcast and one match prior to the televised portion of the show. The show was the fourth show in the NXT TakeOver series of Network exclusive shows. The main event of the show saw Sami Zayn defend the NXT Championship against former friend Kevin Owens in a match that played off their shared history prior to signing with WWE. Also on the show Charlotte defended the NXT Women's Championship against Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch and Bayley in a Fatal 4-Way match as well as Blake and Murphy defending the NXT Tag Team Championship as the former champions The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara) received their rematch. The show also featured the finals of a #1 Contender to the NXT Championship Tournament and two additional matches. Event summary Charlotte vs Bayley vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks Charlotte was fighting at a disadvantage from the get-go. All three of her opponents seemed determined to take her out of the match. Showing their partnership may not have been as fractured as thought before, Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch teamed up to slam Charlotte back first into the LED board on the ring apron. Back in the ring, Sasha & Becky’s friendship crumbled, with the Irish Diva hurling The Boss across the ring with a suplex. Becky tried to target Bayley’s injured leg with the Four Leg Clover and take the title, but Sasha stopped her. Charlotte recovered enough to get back in the battle and bring the fight to her three challengers. All four Divas formed accidental alliances, unwillingly assisting each other with double-team maneuvers. The Boss took control, leaving Charlotte and Becky reeling after huge knees in the corner. Bayley got back into the match, tightened her ponytail and charged right after the champion, flooring Charlotte with the Bayley-to-Belly Suplex. A dive through the ropes to the floor by Sasha left Charlotte alone in the ring to recover, but the champion took flight with a leap of her own. Back in the ring, Bayley connected with a Bayley-to-Belly on Charlotte from the top rope. Right after, Sasha Banks threw Bayley out of the ring and locked a crossface on the champion. After a long struggle in the hold, Sasha released it and immediately rolled Charlotte up for the three-count. Now, Sasha Banks is not only The Boss, but the NXT Women’s Champion! Results * Fatal 4-Way match for the NXT Women's Championship: '''Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte ©, Bayley and Becky Lynch Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery NXTTO RIV Photo 30-3822776467.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_31-2497560581.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_32-232034751.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_33-2060689705.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_34-3837211786.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_35-2477786140.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_36-179918246.jpg NXTTO_RIV_Photo_37-2109629744.jpg Media Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Charlotte Category:Sasha Banks Category:Becky Lynch Category:Bayley Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young